Top of the World
by Dipcifica618
Summary: For one moment, Gravity Falls was peaceful. For one moment, the Pines could relax. But then that moment ended. With the arrival of a mysterious stranger, and a conflict between the Northwests, the Mystery Twins' lives turn upside down. (Begins later on the night of Northwest Mansion Mystery, but here, Not What He Seems does not occur that next day. Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, nor any of its characters, besides my OC.**

_~Dipper's POV~_

It was the night after the party at the Northwest Mansion, and Mabel and I were finally relaxing in the living room at the Mystery Shack.

"One crazy night, huh, bro-bro?" Mabel asked, lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Heh, pretty crazy. Even without the whole, you know, getting turned to wood thing," I replied, my mind wandering as it usually does at around midnight.

"Wasn't it worth Candy, Grenda and I persuading you to go? _Wasn't it?_" Mabel asked assertively.

"I have to agree with you, it was better than I expected. So how'd it go with that Marcus von Whatshisface?" I asked. The three girls had been crazy over rich boys, and this one Austrian guy was their primary focus.

"Marius. His name was Marius, Dipper," said Mabel as if I knew it my entire life. "He ended up liking Grenda's 'boldness', so those two are happy, and we're happy for her. And on the topic, what's going on with you and Pacifica? You two were with each other all night. Anything happen?" Mabel inquired.

"Eh, not really," I said, the twenty dollar bill she gave me burning in my pocket. I knew I shouldn't tell anyone about something Pacifica told me not to tell. _Wait, since when do you care what Pacifica thinks? She's just another link in the world's worst chain, isn't she?_ I told my mind to shut up, that it was too late at night to think clearly.

"_Dipper… _I know that face. You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is!" Mabel demanded.

"Well, the thing is-" A loud knocking on the front door stopped me mid sentence.

"It's your turn!" We said in unison.

"Rock paper scissors!" Mabel decided. I quickly agreed. "Rock, paper, scissors, WADDLES!" She shouted, shoving her pig in my face.

"Well, can't argue with that logic," I said, walking to the door in my tuxedo from the Northwests. I noticed that it was also pouring down rain.

I opened it to a boy my age, or slightly older, in a blue hoodie and tan shorts. "Uh, is this the Pines residence?" His voice was deeper than mine, despite being the same age.

"Um, yeah, why? And who are you?" I replied.

"I, uh, I'm a traveler, and I need somewhere to stay for… a while. The hotel in town was full, and they said this 'Mystery Shack' may have somewhere to stay," the guy said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Uh, come on in then. In the hotel's defense, they only have four rooms. That's what happens here in Gravity Falls," I said. I just wonder why the hotel would direct him _here _of all places.

I welcomed him in, and brought him into the living room with Mabel and I. "Uh, Dipper, who's this?" Mabel asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself officially. I'm Jacob Oakley. My family, uh, kicked me out a few months back, and I've been on my own since then. I somehow made my way here, and I had something I needed to discuss with you two, being the 'Mystery Twins' and all," Jacob said. He unzipped his backpack and held up the recent newspaper of myself fighting the giant vampire bat. He pulled down the hood of his hoodie, and he had short hair the exact same color as Pacifica's. _Dang it, Dipper, you couldn't have related it to __**her**__?_

As he did, I heard Mabel draw in her breath. Sadly, I felt that there was a new summer romance beginning in her mind.

"Well, Jacob, you came to the right place. The Mystery Twins are at your service." I took a nerdy bow, while Mabel fired her grappling hook at a nearby can of soda, knocking it into the wall. Jacob grinned.

"That'll be a great help. But also, I need a place to stay, and I have no knowledge on how long I'll be here," Jacob said.

"That's fine, you can stay here with us!" Mabel exclaimed. "You can stay here as long as you want, Jacob."

"What's with all the exclaiming and clanging?" Grunkle Stan came walking in, scratching his rear. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Grunkle Stan, meet Jacob. Jacob, meet Grunkle Stan. He'll be your host for your stay here," Mabel said quickly and excitedly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I never approved of anyone staying here, first I need to ask him some questions." He walked over to Jacob, grabbed his shoulders, and said, "Are you with the cops?"

"No."

"Are you with the government?"

"No."

"Are you with the tax people?"

"No."

"Then feel free to stay here as long as you want. Just don't touch the merchandise, unless you're buying it," Grunkle Stan said, releasing Jacob and walking back upstairs.

"Well that went well," I said. Mabel and Jacob both nodded. "Jacob if you're fine with it, you can sleep in the floor in the attic with us. There's plenty of room up there."

"Alright, I have my own sleeping bag, so the floor'll be great. Thanks again, guys," Jacob said. I suddenly became skeptical. He only had his backpack with him, yet he claimed to have a sleeping bag as well.

"C'mon Jacob, let's go up to our room. C'mon Dipper let's go make Jacob feel welcome!" Mabel said excitedly, practically dragging Jacob upstairs. Waddles followed behind the two, trying to climb into Jacob's backpack, which dragged on the ground open.

I grabbed my bag with my clothes and Journal 3 in it, and followed behind them. By the time I made it to our room, Jacob already had his sleeping bag rolled out on the floor in between our beds. He also had a suitcase sitting nearby. He only had his backpack before though.

Mabel was sitting on her bed nervously brushing her hair while staring at Jacob, with an insane smile on her face. I realize that however long Jacob was staying would be a _very_ long time, with Mabel being like this constantly.

I went to the bathroom to go change into my t-shirt and shorts. I looked at the man in the mirror who looked nothing like myself. No pine tree hat, no vest, no t-shirt, and no shorts. Instead, a tuxedo, with a bow tie that I never would've been able to tie myself. Pacifica worked miracles with a few articles of clothing.

As I returned to the attic, Mabel was sitting across from Jacob on her bed, looking deep in conversation. I smiled. I was glad that she could find someone who tolerated her madness.

Upon my entry, Mabel said to me excitedly, "Dipper! Jacob speaks French!" I was surprised. This guy who showed up in the rain with only a backpack was turning out to be skillful. "Come on, Jacob, show him!"

"Bonjour, Mabel," Jacob said. I scoffed. I could say that.

"Bonjour, Jacob," Mabel replied trying to imitate the way his voice sounded in French.

"Vous avez de très beaux yeux," Jacob said to Mabel. She froze immediately.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said," she told him.

"It means, 'you have very beautiful eyes,'" Jacob explained to Mabel, her immediately blushing.

"Oh, why thank you, Jacob," Mabel said. She was obviously enjoying having a guy flirt with _her _for a change.

"Uh, so Jacob, where'd you get the suitcase from?" I asked. His eyes shifted nervously from me, to the suitcase, to Mabel, and back.

"Uh, that's part of what I need your help with. But, it would be better to speak of it in broad daylight tomorrow. Midnight's… not a great time to discuss stuff," Jacob explained. I was still skeptical.

"The bathroom's open, Jacob, if you need to use it. I need to talk to my brother for a moment," Mabel suggested. Jacob accepted her offer, and as he walked away, her expression took an angry turn.

She walked across the room and sat beside me on my bed. "Dip, please don't scare him off. Jacob's a good guy, I know it! Besides, he's into _me_, Dipper. Can't you let me have the pleasure of having someone return the affection, for once?" Mabel was staring into my eyes and, it felt like, my soul.

"Yeah, Mabel," I said. "I'm not trying to pry you two away from each other, but I just am suspicious of him. I mean, he shows up out of nowhere, makes traveling items appear out of nowhere, and we're in _Gravity Falls_, Mabel. Strange things happen here!"

"Yes, and strang_er_ things have happened. We can be the Mystery Twins later. For now, let's be friendly and get along. Deal?" Mabel said, extending her hand.

I sighed. "Deal…"

"Yay!" Mabel exclaimed as she bounced back across the room. Jacob came back out of the bathroom, laughing at the sight of Mabel.

"So, I'm gonna try to get some rest. I don't know about you guys, but it's been a long day for me. Goodnight," Jacob said, laying down in his sleeping bag.

"Oh, the length of it was insane. I need a good rest as well. Goodnight man, goodnight Mabel," I said, turning over on my side. I reached under my pillow, and felt Journal 3 three there, as well as a twenty dollar bill from Pacifi- _dang it, Dipper! Really?! Now you'll be awake all night thinking about her!_ I again scolded myself mentally.

"Night guys!" Mabel said happily. Waddles snorted a farewell as he curled up beside Mabel.

Our eyes hadn't been closed for a minute when there was a _THUD_ from the window. The three of us all looked at each other, then I got up to see what it was. I opened the triangular window, and stuck my head out, when a rock sailed through over my left shoulder.

Mabel jumped out of bed and picked the rock up. "Ooh! There's a note wrapped around it!" She unwrapped the note, and read aloud, "Dipper Pines please answer the front door. From P."

"P?" I asked. I knew no one who went by P. I looked towards the other two for advice, and they both shrugged. "I guess I'll go then." I grabbed a golf club laying in the floor, and crept down the stairs.

I saw no sign of Grunkle Stan, so he must've been asleep. I made it to the front door, and opened it slowly. Someone with a brown coat and a gray hat was waiting outside, wearing sunglasses despite being midnight and pouring down rain.

"Dipper I'm so glad you answered," they said.

"Um, who are you, exactly? And what do you want at midnight?" I asked.

The visitor took off their sunglasses. "Dipper, my parents disowned me. I have no money and no place to stay."

I was staring into the face of Pacifica Elise Northwest.


	2. Catharsis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, nor its inhabitants, besides my OC. On accident, I made my OC seem kind of like a creep in the first chapter. Oops! Well anyways, enjoy, and feel free to review! Feedback of all kinds is welcomed!**

_~Dipper's POV~_

"Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," I said, thoughts flooding my mind.

I welcomed Pacifica in to the Shack, as Mabel appeared at the end of the stairs, Jacob behind her. I waved them back up stairs, and Mabel nodded in understanding.

Pacifica took a deep sigh beside me. I gestured to take her coat, which was sopping wet, and I hung it on a nearby chair. I lead her to Grunkle Stan's chair in the living room, and let her take a seat. I remained standing. Pacifica looked up at me, then scooted to the left side of the chair and gestured for me to sit with her. I guess it was a fairly big chair, in her defense.

"Was it the carpet or the gate?" I asked, rather guiltily.

She took a shaky breath. "Both," she said. "Can you turn the lights on?"

I leapt back up, and turned the lights on. In the light, I noticed she had a black eye on her left side, and her face was extremely red on the other. "Oh my god, Pacifica!" I exclaimed. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack, and returned. She pressed it against her eye. "Who did this to you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was Dad- it was my old father," Pacifica said, remembering she had been officially disowned.

"All because of you opening the gate and fulfilling the promise of your ancestors?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. Well, eye.

"No," she said. "The disowning was because of the gate. This was because of the carpet." She looked at me for a moment, then broke down into tears. As a friendly gesture, I wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her head into my chest and neck.

I felt rage build up inside of me, as she cried into my shirt. Because of her stupid rich, snobby, no-good parents, she was left without a home, without any money at all, and with physical wounds, all because of what?! A tiny mess on a rug that they wouldn't have to lift a finger to have cleaned? Fulfilling a promise that their ancestors had promised to the townsfolk? Basically, for being a good person?! Next time I saw Preston, I was going to make him feel pain.

I then caught myself. What was I thinking? Vowing revenge? Did I want to end up like the lumberjack ghost who had haunted the Northwest Mansion, creating a vengeful curse with my last breath? It was like I was writing my own super villain origin story.

I realized that the room was now quiet. How long had I been thinking? According to the clock, about fifteen minutes. My shirt was wet from where Pacifica had cried, but now she was silent and unmoving. I moved my hand to check her pulse in her neck just to make sure she wasn't dead. Only sleeping. I was very glad.

That's about when a problem struck my mind. _Okay Dipper, a girl who was beaten by her parents, and isn't authorized by your guardian to be in the house, is asleep on you. You have noodle arms that couldn't possibly carry someone your size. The only two people who could help you are upstairs, but you have to move before the morning. What do you do?_

Fighting vampire bats? I could do that. Saving my sister from a gnome army? Piece of cake. Ridding a mansion of a category 10 ghost? Did that. But carrying a sleeping girl upstairs? No can do.

I sat there in the chair, waiting for a solution to come, but also trying not to fall asleep, which was difficult. After about ten minutes of waiting, Jacob and Mabel's heads peeked around the corner. I waved for them to come here, and thankfully, they listened.

"We need to get her upstairs without waking her up, and without waking Stan up," I whispered to them. They nodded, and Waddles snorted quietly.

"You and I could carry her together, probably," Jacob suggested in a whisper. In a t-shirt, I noticed he had just as noodly arms as I did, but maybe our combined force of noodleness was enough to carry her. So we tried.

Seven long minutes later, she was laying on top of another sleeping bag, one that hadn't been there when I left. I raised an eyebrow at Jacob. "I'll explain later," he whispered.

The three of us sat on the floor a few feet away from her, giving Pacifica a little bit of space, in case she woke up, so she wasn't surrounded by three people. "Should we go ahead and get a little bit of sleep?" I asked. The other two nodded.

We each left to our individual sleeping arrangements, whereas Waddles sniffed Pacifica, gave a rude snort, and climbed up onto Mabel's bed.

I laid staring at the ceiling, doubting I would fall asleep at all tonight. After all of yesterday's events, and the sudden arrival of Jacob and Pacifica, my mind was too jarred to comprehend anything. Not to mention that the girl who I thought was going to keep me from sleeping by thinking about her before, was also sleeping in the same room as me.

I looked in the floor. Jacob had already fallen asleep, and Pacifica was still curled up as we had left her. I felt bad not giving her a substantial blanket, so I ended up taking one of my two blankets, walking over to her, and I laid it over her, carefully spreading it to cover all of her. I sighed, then walked back and laid down. I looked across the room at Mabel's bed, and she was awake looking back at me. "Good job, bro-bro," she whispered.

I smiled in return. "Doubt I'll sleep any tonight,"I whispered back.

"Same here," Mabel said. "Too much on my mind." I never thought I would hear the day when Mabel wasn't able to sleep. She valued her sleep, and even when she said she wasn't going to sleep, she would. Tonight, though, I felt like she actually meant it.

"Same here," I replied. "Same… here…"


	3. Confession

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own GF or its characters, besides my OC. I apologize, I was tired, and this chapter was the result of that. I poorly executed the great idea that I saw for this chapter, and I apologize in advance. It'll definitely get better from here.**

_~Dipper's POV~_

I woke up in the morning to a scream and a squeal at the same time.

I sat straight up and looked across the room at Mabel, who was in the exact same position. Jacob was laughing in the floor where he slept last night. Pacifica was sitting up, breathing heavily, and Waddles was no where to be seen.

"Uh, what just happened here?" I asked, hoping for an explanation.

Jacob caught his breath from his laughing spell. "Let's just say Waddles found Pacifica to be a good person to sleep with, but she didn't agree in the morning."

Trying to get up, I literally rolled out of bed, onto the floor, then stood up. _Smooth, Dipper, smooth…_ My inner self needed to quit with the sarcasm.

Even Pacifica began laughing along with the others at that. I have to admit, seeing her laugh was good after seeing her last night. I went over to her and knelt down beside her. "How's the face doing?" I asked. She shrugged. It appeared as though her cheek was bruised, and her eye wasn't as swollen, but still slightly blackish. I held out a hand to help her up, and she took it.

"So how'd you guys sleep last night?" Jacob asked, stretching.

"Well, I just don't remember much about how I got up here," Pacifica admitted. We'd explain later.

"Ugh, I need some Mabel juice," Mabel groaned. Her hair was sticking out on the side that she must've been laying on, and her eyes had deep bags under them.

"Not much sleep, huh, sis?" I asked, nudging her arm with my elbow.

"Don't touch me," she grumbled. I'll take that as a yes. "You slept. You didn't stay up like you said. I couldn't sleep all night." She shuffled her way to the bathroom, her light purple nightgown dragging on the floor.

"KIDS! STANCAKES ARE READY!" Grunkle Stan shouted from downstairs.

"Stancakes?" Pacifica asked me. Jacob had a similar look on his face.

I cleared my throat, and tried my best Grunkle Stan impression. "'They're like pancakes! Just with some of my hair in them.' Or at least that's how he described them a few weeks ago. Hopefully he's improved by then."

Pacifica frowned. "I think I'll pass," she said, walking to my bed and grabbing my journal.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! How'd you know that was there?!" I asked. She had literally slid her hand under my pillow and grabbed it out. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Plus I don't know if I want you-know-who knowing about it."

She dropped it back on my bed. "You talk in your sleep," she said smoothly as she passed Mabel on the way to the bathroom. Mabel had completely fixed her hair and added a signature headband, and even had her normal happy look on her face.

"So Jacob, ready to tell us about your problem?" Mabel asked. I was surprised that she was the one questioning him. Although it could've been he's more comfortable around her. Jacob froze where he stood.

"Uhhh, after breakfast, okay? I'll tell you guys and Pacifica at the same time. I figure she's allowed to know, right?" He asked us. I shrugged, and Mabel did the same. "Good. Not a long wait, guys."

After a long explanation to Stan about why Pacifica was here, and why it would be smart for her to stay here, we finally were allowed to eat breakfast.

As opposed to his earlier Stancakes, these were pancakes in a relatively Stan-like shape. No hair was detected in the consuming of the pancakes, and they were so good, Pacifica even ate some.

After breakfast, the four of us made our way back upstairs. Jacob and I sat down on my bed, Mabel and Pacifica opposite to us.

"Might as well make yourselves comfortable, because soon, it'll be difficult to," Jacob said, making me feel uneasy.

"Before you start, Jacob, I just wanted to tell Dipper again not to be skeptical of you, and that you are a good person, and NOT a monster trying to destroy our family!" Mabel stated sharply at me.

"In his defense, I have been rather suspicious," Jacob admitted. "Dipper, you've wondered where the suitcase, and the two sleeping bags came from, correct?"

"Correct," I agreed. I appreciated him acknowledging my concerns.

"Well, here's the thing. They've been with me the whole time. I walked in with them. They were just… invisible. I can do that to things. And possibly people, though I've never tried, but it was included in the deal," he said.

At the word 'deal', he had my attention. I had personal experience with making deals, and Bill was one of the worst creatures to deal with. "Jacob, when you said deal, what kind of deal did you mean?" I had to be sure.

"That's the thing I needed your help with. I made a deal with this sort of dream demon triangle guy. He was wearing a bowtie, and had a top hat, a single eye in the middle of him. Said his name was…" Jacob muttered, confirming my fears.

"Bill…" said Mabel, thinking what I was thinking.

"Yea, yea, said his name was Bill Cipher," Jacob said calmly.

I leaned forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Jacob, listen to me! You never want to make a deal with Bill. Ever! He always cons you into doing something that utterly gives him power. Tell me, what was the full deal?!" I asked him assertively.

"The deal was, power of invisibility over things, for one day of possessing a body in a week," Jacob said. He didn't seem to realize the panic he was causing to Mabel and I. We knew what Bill was capable of.

"Jacob, when was the last day you were possessed?" Mabel asked, worrying. I had to agree with her. If he became possessed while we were around, he would have quick access to the Journal.

"Yesterday," Jacob told us. "I came to you right after he returned my body. And I know about your Journal. Bill wants to destroy it, and every time he possesses me, he brings me towards Gravity Falls. Now that I'm here, I only have a short amount of time left."

"So we have exactly a week until you are possessed again, you mean?" Pacifica asked. I was surprised she kept up with it that well.

"Yeah. That's also why I need you guys right now. When he made the deal, he gave me three months before it would become permanent. Guess what? That three months ends this coming Friday. The next day he possesses me. And the first chance he'll have at taking the Journal," Jacob explained.

This guy was like a protector to us, and the biggest threat to us at the same time. Whether we should help him or not was the main thought running through my mind, but I saw that Mabel's was already made up.

"So, we have until Friday to break your deal with Bill before he possesses you and destroys Dipper's Journal?" Mabel summarized. Jacob nodded.

"One small problem. Bill is all powerful, there's no way to break a deal with the master of deals. Unless you know a way?" I looked at Jacob hopefully.

"It's a series of numbers. We have to enter it on Bill himself," Jacob said.

I laughed. "You make it sound as though Bill is a calculator," I muttered.

"It's not much more complicated than that," Jacob said. "We have to weaken him, and I pretty much have to type it in on him. Pretty weird, pretty simple."

"You're forgetting one thing," Pacifica pointed out.

"Yeah. Bill doesn't exist in our reality. He's a dream demon," I said.

"That's the thing. He's a dream demon. We have to fight him where he does exist," Jacob said. We all made eye contact with him. "The mindscape."


	4. Planning

**Disclaimer: Don't own GF or its characters, 'cept OC, blah blah blah. This one isn't action packed, but it's good, trust me. Read on, fellow Fallers!**

_~Jacob's POV~_

The six of us stood and sat around the table, discussing our plans of attack. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and I were joined by two friends of the twins, whom also worked at the Mystery Shack, Soos and Wendy. Dipper had decided that as Soos had experience with Bill before, and Wendy was combat ready, it seemed, they were good choices to join us on our assault.

"Ok, guys," Dipper stood at the table, his hands pressed firmly against it. "We exactly six days, thirteen hours, and eighteen minutes until Bill returns into Jacob, and the Journal is in danger. Worst case scenario, we have to stop Jacob's body from getting to the Journal, and we also know that Bill doesn't care who gets hurt."

A collective nod swept the group. "Ohhh, dude! I am SO pumped to fight that triangle guy again!" Soos said excitedly. In a whisper, he said, "I shall avenge you, Stan, for having your mind entered…"

"What's our plan, Dipper?" Wendy said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"First order of business, we have to be able to fight him. And to fight him, we have to get the ball in his court," Dipper said. Everyone stared at him. There were absolutely no sports fans in the room, so the figure of speech went over our heads. "We have to fight him in the mind. Two _slight_ problems though. One, we have to decide which person to get Bill to enter. Two, we have to get him to enter them without letting him figure out we want him there."

"Sounds like two big problems to me," Pacifica said. "Isn't he supposed to be all 'all-knowing' or something?"

"True, but only in the brain, I'm hoping," Dipper said, not reassuring enough.

"But won't he see the plan as soon as he enters their mind?" I asked. If he had access to everything in the volunteer's brain, wouldn't he have access to the plan, which would be a recent memory?

"That's why we have to be right behind him when he goes in. We have to go in, ASAP, and stop him," Dipper said. I hated to get on the bad side of Mabel's brother, just because I prefer to stay in good terms with everyone, but I saw too many potential mistakes in his plan. "Next, who would be the best person to be entered by Bill?"

I looked across the table at Mabel, who was mindlessly twirling her hair. She was unusually quiet, but then again she got no sleep last night.

"Dudes, I'm not trying to make either of them suffer or anything, but I say either Pacifica or Wendy," Soos commented. He had our attention. "I mean, Bill may not know them, or at least not as well. He's already met me, Dipper, and Mabel, and from what I've heard, Jacob over here as well. Sup dude." I gave a small wave at him. "It just makes sense to me, and it would seem like they aren't working with us."

The table was quiet for a minute. Waddles snoring under Mabel's chair was the only noise. "Good idea," Mabel said, breaking the silence. It was the first thing she had said since the meeting was brought together.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some fresh air," Dipper said tiredly. I nodded, and the others were also silent. He was the person I least expected to suggest a break from the meeting.

He got up and left, walking out to the side porch, where Stan's couch was. The other four all wandered off. I was left alone at the table. I decided that I should go talk to one of the others, or at least do something. I wandered into the gift shop, which was quiet. I noticed the sign was turned to the closed side, so I guess Stan closed for the day, which was odd for a Saturday.

I walked around, looking at the random overpriced knickknacks. I saw the rack of hats like Dipper's. I found a box containing grappling hooks, like the one Mabel had. There were shirts hanging on the wall, one with a puma, the other with a panther. I frowned. The panther reminded me of my home, all the way in North Carolina on the east coast. Had it only been a month since I left home?

I pulled the panther shirt off the hanger, dropping a fifty dollar bill in the cash register on my way by. Like I said, overpriced. I slipped it on over my gray t-shirt, as I got a size up. I then wandered out to the porch, and Dipper was sitting on the edge of it, drinking a Pitt Cola.

I grabbed one out of the cooler, and sat down beside him. I sipped my soda in silence, and he did the same. I couldn't think of a way to break the tension between us, which I wanted direly to do. Luckily, he broke it for me.

"Hey, Jacob. Have you had experience with girls?" Dipper asked, still staring off into the woods. I wasn't surprised by the question though.

"Eh, not too much. None very successful, but I'm great at reading people, and I'm great with feelings," I said, stupidly sounding too proud of myself.

"Oh," Dipper muttered, taking another sip of Pitt. After a long minute, he said, "Do you think I have a chance with Pacifica?"

"Well, based on what you two have been through, I'd say you two are pretty close, even if only one meeting ended without hating each other. Mabel told me all about you two while you were downstairs. She came to you for comfort after what happened. She trusted you to take care of her when she was weak. She currently has no official parents, and is poorer than my family, which is saying something. Overall, I'd say she trust you with her life, and knows that you care about her. The fact that she came to you shows that she probably feels the same," I said, my inner psychologist coming out.

He looked at me, and a smile grew on his face. "Thanks, man. You told me what I needed to hear," he said gratefully.

"No, I did one better," I replied. "I told you the truth." He smiled even bigger.

"My Journal said to trust no one. But I'm thinking that there are some people you can trust, even if they show up in the rain at midnight," he stated. I laughed.

"You can't believe how relieved I am to hear you say that. I couldn't stand the tension that I felt between us. I love being on people's good sides. Not to the point of making everyone like me, but I try to be friends with everyone," I confessed. "And while, we're on the topic, I need your advice about a girl."

"Haha!" Dipper laughed aloud. "You need _my_ advice about girls? First time anyone's said _that_!"

"No, I'm serious!" I replied. He stopped laughing, ready to listen. "Do you think I have any chance with Mabel?"

Dipper laid his hand on my shoulder. "Jacob my friend, you have a 100% chance of getting my sister to love you. I think she already does, and by the way I've seen her look at you, she is already hooked."

I smiled, hearing the news that I only imagined would be true. I hadn't noticed that she acted like that. _What other things am I oblivious to?_

"Just a few things, Jacob," Dipper said. "Treat her well. You definitely don't need to spoil her at all, just stay in love with her. That'd be a treat to her in itself. Be sure to enjoy her funny attitude and compassionate heart. Don't take her for granted either. One day, she could not be there. And," Dipper began to close, "I look forward to being your brother-in-law in a few years."

I smiled a caring smile, and hugged him. A hug of brotherhood, friendship, and overall thankfulness.

"Now come on," he said. "Let's get back to fixing that problem of ours, shall we?"

And with that, we headed back into the Shack, and starting rounding up the group to finish our meeting.


	5. Relaxation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters. I own my OC and the plot of the story. I have already started Chapter 6 as well, and that should be posted tonight. Reviews are welcomed!

~Stan's POV~

The rest of that Saturday flew by. After the six children regrouped in around the table, they lost all sense of seriousness, and immediately focused their brains on fun. Dipper and the Jacob kid even seemed to lose the tension that even I had noticed between them.

The six of them hung around the Shack, goofing around, pulling pranks on each other, and engaging in a large water balloon war. I stood inside the gift shop, looking out the window, as Wendy and Soos ran through, each holding giant tubs of water balloons. I laughed. It was nice to see all of the young ones in such a good mood.

I grabbed a Pitt soda out of the freezer, and walked out to where Dipper, Jacob, and Soos were huddled by the golf cart. There was a shirt with a question mark on a pole, which I assumed was their flag. I also noticed that Soos lacked a shirt. "So what's our plan, guys? And Dipper?" I asked. Dipper glared at me.

"Well, Mr. Pines, the girls are holed up on the deck up there," Soos explained, pointing up to Wendy's hideout atop the Shack.

"Oh come on, guys! How'd you let them get the good vantage point? There's only one good strategy now," I said. They looked at me expectantly. "A decoy, and a sneak attack."

Dipper and Jacob shared a nod, and Soos raised his hand. "Permission to be the decoy, sir?"

"Granted. In fact, I'll help you. We can both be the decoy. Jacob, you take Dipper and sneak attack the girls from the other side, or the inside. Whichever you think they would least expect. Then grab their flag," I stated. They nodded.

Soos and I grabbed a few armfuls of balloons, and ran around the side of the Shack to where the girls would see us. "Hey! Ladies! Eat my water!"

The Northwest turned around just in time to receive a balloon to the face, soaking her. Man, how long I've wanted to do that. Soos and I assaulted the girls with water filled rubber, and they tried to attack back. I only wished that Dipper was having as much success as we were. Too late, I realized that Pacifica and Wendy were the only ones on the deck. That meant that… "Soos… Dipper and Jacob are doomed."

~Jacob's POV~

"Jacob, it's unnaturally quiet in here," Dipper muttered to me. We were sneaking through the Shack. I had balloons strapped onto my belt, and Dipper had them fastened on the inside of his vest.

All of the lights in the Shack were off, and the only light was coming through the stained glass windows, and from the vending machine. "Jacob, watch from behind, and I'll start up the ladder," he whispered to me.

He was halfway up the ladder, when I whispered, "Uh, Dipper. What's that cloaked figure moving towards me?" He whipped around, and sure enough, a figure completely clothed in black was walking slowly across the room towards us.

He jumped back down the ladder, and reached into his vest for some water balloons, when I pushed my arm back down. I don't know if it was the fact that there was a pig creeping along behind the figure, or that there was a small strand of wet brown hair hanging from the hood, but I knew I could take them. "Dipper, keep going up the ladder. I'll handle it," I assured him.

Dipper rushed back up the ladder, a balloon in his hand, while I turned towards the figure. Instead of backing away in fear, I walked towards it, and it stopped. The pig sat down and started chewing on the figure's cloaks.

I put my left hand on the figure's shoulder, and used my right hand to pull their hood down. Mabel smiled at me as I rested my right hand on her other shoulder. "Uhh, hiii Jacob," she said, knowing her plan had been foiled.

I brushed the wet strand of hair, the one that gave away her identity, behind her ear. She blushed, and Waddles walked into another room. I guess it thought this deserved privacy?

"It was a good plan, really," I said.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Wendy suggested we all stay grouped together until you guys surrendered, but I thought that you guys would split up. Guess my plan succeeded, in a way." She giggled.

"If it weren't for that little wet strand of hair, you would've stopped both Dipper and I," I said. I leaned in and gave her a hug.

She started whispering into my ear, "My plan still could work…"

I realized almost too late that her left arm was raising up, and that she had a balloon in it, preparing to slam it on my head. In order to achieve victory, I had to take drastic measures.

I placed my hand on her cheek, brought her closer, and kissed her. I felt the muscles in her body firm up, then completely loosen, like she was melting. If my eyes were open, I know I would've seen two eyes like saucers.

Breaking the moment, a shout of victory echoed from the roof. I let go of Mabel and ran up the ladder, while I noticed her standing completely still where she stood. As I arrived on the roof, I saw a very wet Pacifica and Wendy glaring at a very triumphant Dipper, waving the girls' flag in the air.

Stan and Soos were on the ground, Soos doing the worm and singing "Straight Blanchin'", while Stan was saying something about making this an activity for tourists at the Shack.

Dipper gave me a high-five. "How did you stop the cloaked thingy?"

"Oh, please, Dipper. That was only a Category 3," I said. Nearby, Pacifica grinned. "Dipper, that was Mabel and Waddles. Mabel had planned out our moves, and how to stop us. I, uh… well I figure she'll tell you guys later. Either way, great game, ladies."

After a few hours of clean-up, all of us collapsed in the floor, except for Stan, who collapsed a few inches away, in his chair. "Well, I'm going home for the night, guys. See you tomorrow!" Wendy said, grabbing her jacket and leaving the Shack.

Soos stood up too. "That was crazy fun dudes! I'll see you tomorrow, dudes!"

Sounds of "Bye Wendy!" and "See ya Soos!" came from the remaining four of us who were awake. Grunkle Stan had fallen asleep half an hour before.

I looked across the floor at Mabel, on her back holding Waddles above her. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, then quickly looked away. I was beginning to doubt what Dipper had told me that morning.

"Hey, Dipper, wanna head upstairs to talk for a little bit?" I said to Dipper, who was looking at his journal in blacklight a few feet away.

He nodded, and we both went upstairs, leaving Mabel and Pacifica with a sleeping Stan.

I shut the door behind us before starting to talk. "Hey, Dipper, were you serious this morning when you said Mabel loved me?"

"Definitely! Mabel is completely obsessed with you! Why, can you not tell?" Dipper said, laying on his bed with the Journal.

"Well, I kinda, y'know, kissed her, and she hasn't-"

"You what?" Dipper asked. His face was completely stunned.

"I kissed her," I restated, expecting an argument from him.

"Jacob, you have no idea what you've unleashed. If she's quiet from now on, it'll be because she doesn't even know what to say. Is that what you were wondering? Why she's been so quiet?" Dipper asked me.

"Um, yeah, kinda. As far as I've heard she's normally so energetic and crazy, which is really what I like about her, but she's so quiet right now," I agreed.

"Well, that's it then. She is trying to contain herself. She probably thinks you like sophisticated girls like Pacifica or something. The best thing you could do now is talk to her," Dipper advised. The wise and powerful Dipper has spoken once again.

At that moment, Mabel and Pacifica entered the bedroom, and Dipper and I hushed. "Maybe tomorrow," he whispered to me.

That was the last thing anyone said that night besides, "Goodnight."


	6. Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own GF or its characters. Enjoy! Review! Buy gold! Bye!**

~Dipper's POV~

"Hey, Pine Tree. Wake up, Pine Tree!" A familiar voice shouted at me.

I opened my eyes to a fancily dressed triangle, twirling his cane around in circles. "Ugh, Bill. What time is it?"

"Haha, hahaha! What time is it? You expect someone who doesn't exist in your mortal world to know?" Bill Cipher said to me eccentrically. I looked around. Everything was gray, besides Bill and I, so I knew he was visiting me in a dream.

"Bill, what do you want? I don't want to make a deal with you, after last time!" I shouted at him.

"Whoa, calm down, Pine Tree! I'm here to protect you!" Bill stated to me, pointing his finger gun at me.

"Protect me in what way?" Sadly to say, I was interested.

"Let me cut to the chase. Pine Tree, you're too trusting around girls, and too suspicious of guys. That may lead to a big problem for you," Bill admitted.

"I don't really see your point."

"Pine Tree, when Mr. Invisibility, aka Jacob arrived, how did you react to him?"

"I was skeptical that he was who he said he was," I admitted.

"But when Lla- excuse me, Pacifica, arrived, how'd you react?" Bill corrected himself.

"I welcomed her with open arms, which only made sense," I answered.

"My point? You doubted Jacob, who was only trying to protect you, from me, in fact. But you trusted Pacifica, a girl who you've hated forever until yesterday. I think you see it now. Did you even remember that she completely used you last night to get rid of her problems?" Bill stated aggressively.

I was starting to see his point. He may have been someone bad to deal with, but I didn't see his benefit from this.

"My request? Come with me and let's have a little look-see into Pacifica's coat," Bill told me. I got out of bed, stepping over Jacob to follow Bill down the stairs.

As we made our way to the table, I saw Pacifica's coat sitting on the chair. "Remember how when that ghost of hers left that night, the axe that killed him fell into the floor? Let's just say it's purpose is being continued," Bill explained to me.

I took the coat off of the chair, still silent, and reached into the coat. My hand felt a wooden handle, and I pulled out the very axe that killed the lumberjack of Northwest Mansion.

"Bill, this isn't part of the dream is it?" I asked, unsure of reality.

"Pine Tree, I'll wake you up right now to prove to you that this is real. But by the way, I heard your little 'plan' to stop me. It's quite cute, really." Bill said, the dream starting to distort as I was waking up. "Remember, the universe is a hologram! Reality is an illusion! Buy gold! Byyyyeeee!"

I woke up quickly, and I was still holding the axe in my hand. Shaking, I tucked it back into Pacifica's coat, and put her coat on the chair. I have to tell Mabel and Jacob, but I should probably wait until the morning, right? But Pacifica could use it in the night, so I had to tell them now.

That must've been why she fell asleep downstairs last night! She wanted me to fall asleep down there, when only Mabel and Jacob knew she was there! Everything seemed so clear now! It only made sense that after what I caused at the Northwest Fest, the Northwests would want me gone! Maybe they also wanted the Pines themselves gone! It wasn't like it was extraordinary for Preston to use his daughter to get his way, so this only made sense!

I quietly came up the stairs, then stepped over Pacifica to get to Mabel, and shook her gently. "Jacob, stop it… I'm asleep…" she murmured. Well, that's disturbing to know what she dreams about.

"Mabel, it's me, Dipper!" I whispered. She stirred, then opened her eyes.

"Dipper, what time is it? Why'd you wake me up?" Mabel said, rubbing her eyes.

"Just one minute, I need to show you and Jacob something. It could change our plans," I told her, and she sat up slowly. I went to wake Jacob up while Mabel went downstairs quietly.

"Jacob, Mabel and I need to talk to you," I told him after waking him up.

When we were all in the living room downstairs, I began my speech. "Okay guys, Bill just visited me in my dreams. He told me that firstly, he knows our plan to stop him, so that's a bust. And secondly, that Pacifica is not to be trusted," I explained to my sleepy twin and friend.

"How do we know Pacifica isn't trustworthy?" Mabel asked. "She's been through a lot, Bill's probably just causing trouble again by spreading rumors."

"Au contraire, sister, that's where you are wrong," I said, walking over to her coat, and pulling out the axe. "This is the axe that had killed the ghost that haunted Northwest Mansion. When the ghost was calmed, and his spirit was content, this axe implanted itself in the floor, and my theory is, as revenge for me embarrassing the Northwests, Preston sent Pacifica to kill me and possibly the rest of the Pines, with this axe."

The two of them stared at me in silence, until Jacob said, "Just get rid of the axe."

I fell silent. "Well, that was easier to prevent than I expected," I stated calmly. We decided that we should keep it as safekeeping. In the end, Jacob decided to use his invisibility on it, then Mabel said she would hide it someplace Pacifica would never look: under her sweaters.

With that, the three of us headed back to bed. I was dumbfounded. I never expected it to be that easy.


	7. Pancakes

**Disclaimer: Hey Fallers! It's been a while since I last wrote, and I decided I should write some more since I had some free time. I do not own GF or its characters, that belongs to the great and wonderful Alex Hirsch. Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

_~Dipper's POV~_

I awoke that Sunday morning with a groan. As I sat up, I noticed that I was alone in the attic. Mabel's bed was neatly made, and her stuffed animals were all delicately aligned. Oddly, my vest was folded neatly at the foot of my bed, along with a piece of paper, a bottle of water, a protein bar, and an old phone.

I expected Justin Kerprank to jump out from our closet, but alas, no one there. I slipped out of bed, brushed my teeth, put on my good shorts, then moved back to where my vest was with all the odd items. I finally took the time to read the note.

_Dear Sir Dippingsauce,_

_The three of us decided to go for a nice walk in the woods. Jaco decided to leave the note, water, and phone for you. Can you believe that he had four phones like that with him?! One for each of us! He's so thoughtful, Dipper! And don't worry, nothing will "attack" us in the woods! We're safe! Join us whenever you want, because we thought you'd sleep foreeeevvveeerrr, you sleepyhead!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Mabelton_

Great, so I was left alone with Stan at the Shack, while the three of them were off who knows where doing who knows what. I put on my vest, grabbed my journal, the protein bar, and the water bottle, then inspected the phone. It had contacts for the three of them, and the phone that Stan had in his living room.

I ran downstairs, past Stan who was reading the weekly newspaper, and out the front door. After that, I had no idea where to go, since they said nothing about where they were going. I decided to take out the phone, and as I was dialing Mabel's number, a screeching sound caught my attention.

I whirled around to see the golf cart skid to a halt beside me, Mabel at the wheel, Jacob in shotgun, with Pacifica and Waddles in the back. "Dipper! You made it!" Mabel shouted excitedly. "Get in! We're going to Greasy's for a between lunch and breakfast meal! I call it, 'Lunkfast!' Okay, you know what, that sounds terrible. I really didn't think that one through. But get in!"

I grabbed the side railing and swung myself into the back beside Pacifica. "Hi," she said to me awkwardly.

"Hey," I replied. I _really_ hoped this wasn't how the whole ride was gonna be. Speaking of the ride, Mabel and Jacob were whispering in the front, instead of driving. "Lady Mabelton, could we get going?"

Both she and Jacob turned around, grinning extremely. "Y'know what? On second thought, we'll race you guys there! Last one to Greasy's pays!" Mabel shouted. She and Jacob hopped out of the golf cart, and she jumped on his back in a piggyback ride. "Onwards, my trusty steed! To victory!"

"And to free pancakes!" Jacob resounded. The two took off down the road leading towards town. Jacob must've been a runner, because he moved with ease even with Mabel on his back.

Pacifica and I turned and looked at each other. "Do you have money?" We asked each other in unison. "Nope."

"Well, we better get going then!" Pacifica exclaimed. I hopped off the cart, and gestured for her to get on my back. "Dipper, just, no."

"Yeaaaaah, I wouldn't have been able to carry anyone anyways," I replied, admitting my weakness.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to get dropped in the dirt today either, sooo, yeah," Pacifica agreed. We shared a laugh, and then were still. We looked at each other for a moment, then she sprinted off down the road.

"Oh, come on, Northwest!" I shouted, running after her. I was a terrible runner, and even on a full night of sleep I couldn't last very long.

"You gotta be quicker than that if you want me, Pines!" Pacifica yelled to me, running backwards facing me. Her face turned red at her awkward phrasing of the sentence, and I laughed, picking up speed.

After about three minutes, Pacifica and I were caught up to each other. I was running at full speed, and I was barely keeping up with her jog. "How are you… so good… at running?" I asked, in between each breath.

"Private trainer. Sergei wasn't the only personal trainer my parents hired for me!" Pacifica bragged. In a t-shirt and shorts that belonged to Mabel, I really started to notice that she was quite fit. I had never noticed it before, but she had a very active build. Also, her lack of extreme make-up made me unable to not stare at her. In my opinion, she looked much better when not dressing like a spoiled rich brat.

"Oh yeah, Sergei. I wonder how he's doing…" I said. "Probably having to endure adorable little golf balls singing to him for eternity, or something like that…"

"Haha, yeah," Pacifica replied. "He never came back after he fell off the cart. How could things so small hold him prisoner? I mean, really?"

We both laughed, and I regretted using precious air. "It's like how I had to save him from like two inches of water! For being an Olympic gold medalist in mini golf for the one year they did it, he sure is _pretty_ useless in situations _other _than mini golf," I joked.

We continued talking while jogging, splitting the protein bar along the way, and eventually arrived at Greasy's, sweaty and tired. We walked up to the door, and passed Jacob and Mabel sitting inside, waving to us from a window. As we entered, Lazy Susan chased Old Man McGucket out the door with a broom, shouting, "Get, McGucket! Get! You crazy old man!"

I felt bad for him, knowing what he had been through to get up to this point, but right now, I was focused on getting something to eat. I let Pacifica sit down before me, so I was across from Jacob, and Pacifica was opposite Mabel.

"What took you guys so long?" Mabel asked, waving a forkful of pancakes around in our faces.

"Oh well excuse me, we weren't being carried by a professional 13 year old runner!" Pacifica jested with her.

I looked over at her. "Oh please, you wouldn't have needed my help anyways! If anything, I was weighing you down!"

"Oh, come on, Dipper! You know I enjoyed that! Having time alone with you was nice, even if you were a few feet behind me at all times," Pacifica said, poking my side with her finger. I saw Mabel and Jacob exchange a glance out of the corner of my eye.

"So, where'd you guys get the pancakes?" I asked. Obviously Jacob didn't win the Manliness Tester, unless he used his legs to do it. Mabel might've sweet talked Lazy Susan into giving them to them.

"Oh, Obi-Wan Jacobi over here paid for all of us! Yours are on the way, they were waiting for you two to get here to serve them to you!" Mabel explained cheerfully. Pacifica giggled at Mabel's nickname for Jacob.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What, I have a secret nerdy side! You might have never seen it, but it's there! I've seen all of the Star Wars movies at _least_ ten times," Pacifica explained to me, blushing slightly.

I gave a slight snort of approval, and Lazy Susan brought out two plates of pancakes with bacon and eggs on the sides.

"Thanks again, ma'am, for the pancakes," Jacob thanked Lazy Susan. He held a ten dollar bill out to her, and she tucked it into her pocket.

"Why thank you, you adorable sweetheart!" Susan said, pinching Jacob's cheeks, making the three of us burst out laughing as soon as she walked away.

"Oh, you guys hush, I bought breakfast for all three of you," Jacob said embarrassedly.

"How'd you pay for all these anyways?" I asked him, with my mouth full of eggs. Pacifica reached out and grabbed a napkin, then tried to wipe my mouth with it. "Stop it! Stop it!" I told her, as she tried to pull my hands out of the way.

"Fine, _you_ do it then," she said, slamming the napkin into my hand. I wiped my mouth slowly while trying to analyze her reasoning behind all of that, as she took another delicate bite of her food.

"Oh, yeah, long story, Dipper," Jacob said with a sigh, as if it related to his past.

"We have time," Pacifica said, checking the time on her phone.

"So, basically, whenever you-know-who took me over, he kinda, y'know, did bad things, like pick-pocketing people-" Jacob began.

"Wait, so we're eating this with stolen money?!" I asked, the food suddenly tasting different.

"No! You didn't let me finish!" Jacob reassured me. "Over the next week, I would track down the people he took it from, and either return it, or do work for them to earn it. Y'know, like mowing their lawn and stuff. So over that time, I made a little bit of money. I did also travel across the entire country, and he did that every time. It ended up being over enough to buy those phones, which I bought in case of emergency, but you guys deserve them. They were cheap, only flip phones."

"Wow, maybe it isn't that bad to get possessed by-" Pacifica began. Jacob, Mabel, and I all stopped her mid sentence with a resounding, "NO!"

"Trust me, it is terrible. You have no choice but to watch yourself do things; things that you never would do normally. And you can't interact with anybody, except him, because nobody else notices you, unless you inhabit a vessel to communicate through. Luckily Mabel was there to help me get back into my body," I explained to her the horrors of being possessed by Bill.

"You also have to remember that whatever he does to your body will remain there when you get back into it. He broke my wrist falling down some stairs, and I ended up having to go to the hospital, and then still continue here," Jacob explained. I remembered my own experience of recuperation after the possession. I still have some of the fork marks in my left arm.

"Wow. I think I can tell now. Possession is bad," Pacifica said, still with a joking tone. She was still in a sensitive topic for Jacob and I, and it seemed as though we were all waiting for Mabel to change the topic for us.

"Well, I guess that was a good meal! Dipper, you ate it all while listening to Jacob!" Mabel said with a laugh. I didn't remember eating any more, but when I looked down my plate was completely clear, as were the other three.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Jacob said, looking around at all of us. Pacifica and I both shrugged, and again we looked at Mabel for the answers.

"There's somewhere in the woods I want to show you guys. Don't worry, you'll love it," Mabel promised. I highly doubted we would love it as much as we thought, but Mabel _was_ capable of making some pretty amazing things happen.

"What the heck, let's do it!" I said, hoping I wouldn't regret my actions.


	8. Combat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters, besides my OC. You guys will enjoy this chapter. Its got something for everyone. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

_~Dipper's POV~_

We followed Mabel through the woods for nearly twenty minutes. Even as experienced in these woods as I am, I cut my arms and legs on trees dozens of times on the trip. Mabel walked it as though she walked it every day in the dark.

"Ok, guys, just letting you know, you should all cover your eyes now. I'll lead you in myself, and don't worry, you won't trip," Mabel explained to us. I highly doubted that I would make that short blinded trip unscathed.

Pacifica and Jacob both willingly covered their eyes. I gave a head shake of disagreement at Mabel. "Nuh-uh, Mabel. I've followed you through these woods for less than half an hour, and I've already lost more blood than when Bill had control of my body, and when we fought Gideon, combined. I am _NOT_ following you any further." I stated firmly.

"Fine," Mabel replied. "You stay behind. But you're not going any further until you cover your eyes and lower your voice. They scare easily," Mabel said.

"Who's _they_?" I asked, still reluctant to continue.

"Guess you'll never know."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll cover my _stupid _eyes." Mabel intrigued me with the mention of a 'they'.

With no sense of sight, Mabel led the three of us further into the woods, in a single file line. I heard some rustling, and then she led us a few feet closer. Something rustled again, and then, in a soft voice, she said, "Uncover them."

I took my hands over my eyes, and wondered where in the world she took us to. We were in a grove surrounded by trees, but despite being summer, they were a beautiful red and orange, with flowers the color of the sunset on them. I looked up, and then I understood who 'they' were.

Dozens of monarch butterflies drifted around the clearing, a few feet above our heads. On the end of Mabel's outstretched hand, and fluttered its wings a few times before lifting off again. Her smile stretched from ear to ear.

I looked over at Pacifica, whose face was a complete painting of awe. The sun shone through the autumn colored leaves, casting a orange glow over her skin. She had never looked so beautiful to me.

Jacob stood to the left of Mabel, his arm draped over her shoulder, hers around his back. No sense of protectiveness for my sister came over me, and I was glad. I trusted Jacob, and he would never hurt Mabel in any way.

I gazed around the grove, and noticed a hammock stretched between two trees near the far end of it. I grabbed Pacifica's hand, breaking her out of her daze, and ran over to it, pulling her behind me. She jumped into the hammock, landing gracefully in it, her blonde locks flowing around her. I tried to do the same, and miserably overshot it, rolling all the way over the hammock onto the grass on the other side.

She rolled over onto her stomach and smiled down at me, stifling a laugh. "Go ahead," I said. I somehow managed to make my mistakes very humorous. She burst into laughter, rolling around the hammock, until she ended up falling off of the hammock- straight onto me, that is. The air was knocked out of me, and as I drew in a gigantic breath to refill my lungs, her hair fell over my face, and the smell of strawberry overwhelmed my senses. She pulled her hair back, and was laying on me, our chests pressing against each other, her face inches from my face.

From there, things just sort of… happened, I guess. I don't know if her lips lowered onto mine, or mine rose to hers, or if it was a combination. I was too overwhelmed by the sensation to be able to take in other details, besides the sweet taste of syrup on her lips. As though my body was expecting pain, it had tensed every muscle, then I felt everything loosen at once, and her body seemed to do the same. My hands were around her back, her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair with her hands. I couldn't tell you how much time passed in that moment; seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. When the kiss seemed to finish itself, and I opened my eyes, we were back in the hammock, but in the position that we had been in in the grass.

"How'd we wind up here?" I asked, breathing heavily.

Her head slowly lowered until it was on my shoulder. "Don't know… yaaaawwwn… don't care…" she said sleepily. Before I realized it, she had fallen asleep on me, and the steady rise and fall of her breathing, began to make me tired as well. _Where are Jacob and Mabel? _I wondered, with my last moment of being awake.

_~Jacob's POV~_

Mabel clutched my arm nervously. "Who-who are you?" she asked, shaking.

A wide shouldered figure in a dark cloak stood nearly ten yards away. I began to regret the two of us wandering off out of the grove when Dipper and Pacifica ran to Mabel's hammock.

"_**I am your worst nightmare**_," the figure stated slowly. He raised up both of his arms, pointing to the sky, and began to speak:

_**Serpent de la mort, **_

_**entendre mon invitent! **_

_**Ressuscitera pour venger mon fils! **_

_**Fête sur les âmes de mes ennemis!**_

The sky darkened, and a rumbling came from behind the figure. "Jacob, what did he say?" Mabel said nervously, her eyes were full of fear and tears.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get the heck out of here," I said, grabbing her arm and running back the way we came. "We've got to get Dipper and Pacifica out of there! Get on my back!" She jumped onto my back, and my past training kicked in. I became able to get around trees with ease, and no scratches, even with seventy-five percent of my weight added to me. Mabel directed me back to the glade, and we came upon the two of them asleep in the hammock, Pacifica on Dipper.

"Dipper, Pacifica, wake up!" Mabel yelled. Pacifica sat straight up, rolled off Dipper, and stood up. Dipper rubbed his eyes, then got up. "We need to get home, now!" Mabel shouted. They nodded, following Mabel and I across the glade, heading in the right direction of the Mystery Shack.

Two trees then fell in the woods where Mabel and I had been. "We need to go faster," I stated.

On we ran for fifteen minutes, when the Mystery Shack came into view. I picked up my speed, and dashed for the door, Dipper and Pacifica following.

I flung the door open, and we ran inside. I moved giant pieces of merchandise in front of the door, and Pacifica, looking out the window, said, "Uhhh, Jacob? There's more trees falling!"

The four of us ran to the innermost part of the house. "Dipper, is there anything in your book about the serpent de la mort? The serpent of death?" I asked quickly. Dipper whipped out his Journal.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed. He began to read. "In my studies, I have only once encountered the serpent of death, commonly referred to as the serpent de la mort, French. It is not a naturally occurring beast, and must be summoned. Do NOT engage in combat with it! It is six feet wide and tall, and is nearly 40 yards long. It cannot cause physical damage with its fangs, but has the power to drain the soul of anyone it bites, turning them into solely a functioning body with no power to think for its own, making them a slave for the summoner of the serpent. Human is the only natural creature it cannot consume, and therefore does not feed on the actual body. Weakness: none. Can only be destroyed with holy water." Dipper finished reading, and looked at the rest of us in terror, but confidence. "I have holy water upstairs. We just need to get that, and-"

"WHERE'S WADDLES?!" Mabel screamed. My heart nearly stopped. If the serpent ate Waddles, there was no getting him back. And Waddles was the world to Mabel.

I got up quickly, and ran to the window. Immediately, I saw Waddles squatting on the grass, beside a goat that was eating the grass.

Then I saw the serpent. It was exactly as the Journal described, and was pitch black. It began to slither out of the woods, towards the Shack's parking lot.

I punched the window with my hand, shattering the glass, and jumped out. Blood from the glass began running down my arm. I ran as fast as I could, and stood in between Waddles and the serpent. The serpent reared its head back at me, as though it thought I was amusing.

I picked up Waddles, and threw him to just outside the window, where Mabel was standing. She grabbed him, then sent him inside as quick as she could. The serpent then began slithering towards me. It made a huge crease in the ground as it slithered. I drew my pocketknife from my belt, as if it would be helpful.

The goat beside me ran over to the window where Mabel was, and then jumped inside with Waddles. I raised my knife up, preparing to lose my soul protecting what Mabel loved most.

"Hey, ugly!" shouted Pacifica. The serpent turned its head to the left, and Pacifica hurled a vial of holy water at it. It smashed against its skin, and shattered into pieces, causing no apparent harm to the snake. "Uh, Dipper?! That didn't work!" Pacifica shouted.

"Of course it didn't, he has to ingest it!" Dipper shouted, armed with more vials of holy water.

"I'll get his mouth open, you guys get the water in!" I exclaimed, charging at the snake. "FOR MABEL!" I cried. It turned back towards me, opened its mouth, ready to bite, and I noticed it only had one fang, instead of the two it was supposed to.

I thrust my knife up into the roof of its mouth, and it reared back in pain, flinging me across the lot. I crashed into the dirt all the way near the road leading to the Shack.

"Hey, poophead!" A voice I love shouted. A hook, followed by a string shot out, and it wrapped around the remaining fang. "That's what you get for messing with my Waddles!" Mabel yelled. A sheer look of panic filled the snake's two eyes. I managed to see where Mabel was at, in the golf cart, her grappling hook in hand. "And this," she exclaimed, "is for my BOYFRIEND!" She quickly accelerated the golf cart, and the force yanked the remaining fang out of its mouth. A deafening shriek came from the creature, and Dipper chucked a whole bucket of holy water into the serpent's now empty mouth. Immediately, the serpent disintegrated, leaving the fang behind.

Unable to get up, feeling like I had some broken bones, I saw Dipper and Pacifica run to each other and hug. I smiled. Mabel's plan to get them closer together had worked. "Need a hand, boyfriend?" Mabel said, standing over me, a huge grin on her face.

"That was awesome. Freakin' scary, but awesome," I said. "And yes, I would like a hand, _girlfriend_." She called Pacifica and Dipper over, and together they lifted me up into the back of the cart, and they drove up to the front door. I then noticed how fuzzy everything was. _Did I hit my head too hard?_ I wondered, in my last second of consciousness.


	9. Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters, only my OC. This chapter is short, but it serves its purpose. Enjoy and review!**

_~Mabel's POV~_

While Dipper and Pacifica were celebrating, it felt more like a funeral for me. I sat on my bed, looking across the room at Jacob's unconscious body. Only six hours ago, I was on his back, riding into town , after setting up a hopefully successful privacy session between Dipper and Pacifica.

Now, he was lying on Dipper's bed, battered and bruised, breathing but not awakening. And all for Waddles. All for someone that meant more to me than someone who was willing to sacrifice themselves to save me and my pet. Don't get me wrong, I love Waddles, and he means the world to me still, but Jacob still risked his life to save him. And for what? For me to fail to save him from breaking bones? For me to take his impromptu arrival two days ago for granted? For me to not realize that someone I've known for less than a week was sacrificing their entire life for me.

I exhaled a sad sigh. Looking around the room, I noticed a pack of Real Man Jerky sticking out of Jacob's backpack. "'You're inadequate,'" I read. "Ain't that the truth…" I muttered, flopping down onto my pillow.

Closing my eyes, I saw the light filtering through the window dancing across my eyelids. Then, in a split second, they stopped. I opened them again, and it was gray in my room. "Oh no, this is bad. This is very bad. It's the color witch again! She's come to take revenge on me for making my sweaters so colorful! I knew I shouldn't have made that rainbow sweater! Gosh, darnit!" I exclaimed, slamming my pillow into my face.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, Shooting Star. A little tough on yourself, you think, toots?" A voice asked me from somewhere in my room.

My grappling hook was in my hand immediately, and I stood up, ready to fire. All I saw, however, was Bill. Bill Cipher. "Ugh, Bill. Don't call me toots. What do you want?"

"Shooting Star, don't worry. I want the same thing that you want!" Bill said, spinning his cane around his arm. "For you and your loved ones to be safe."

"I'm listening… I'm skeptical, but I'm listening," I said, unsure if these motives were true.

"Look, kid, I don't want to hurt you guys. I mean, sure, pain is _hilarious_, but that's not my objective. You know what I want, Shooting Star," Bill said, sidling himself up to me. "The Journal, Shooting Star, that's what I want."

"As if I would ever give the Journal to you, you… you equilateral, one-eighty degree, lemon colored, Egypt raised monster!" I shouted, in a fit of rage at the thought of betraying Dipper again.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about _giving_ it to me. I'm most definitely going to take it myself. My point? You just have to not get in my way when I'm getting it, okay?" Bill assured me, but didn't succeed in making his goal any less evil.

"Look, Bill! I'm going to try as hard as I can to stop you, because I'd never let a monster like you lay a hand on Dipper, or his journal, or Jacob, or Grunkle Stan, or Soos, or Wendy, or even Pacifica! If you do, I'll personally shove you into your own hat, and instead of pull a rabbit out of a hat trick, it'll be a pull a Bill out of a hat trick! Got it?!" I threatened. Afterwards, I realized how silly I sounded, and why Bill's reaction was a laugh.

"Oh Shooting Star, trying to stop me would be the worst possible thing for all the people you want to protect. The more people that stand in my way, the more damage I have to cause to get what I want. And as much as I love causing damage, this should go as smoothly as possible. I assure you, if you try to stop me, you will end up hurt. Pine Tree will end up dead, or nearly dead. The Northwest will be hurt. Your precious Mr. Invisible wouldn't even be closed to surviving it, especially if I _don't_ possess him," Bill explained to me. The casualties ran through my mind like the credits of a movie.

"Why will he die?" I asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Shooting Star, you know he'd rather get himself killed than see you even barely hurt. You saw what happened out there two hours ago. He risked his life to save a pig, for crying out loud. A _pig_. If I were threatening you, he'd do anything in his power to protect you, even die. So there's another reason why you shouldn't get involved, Shooting Star. Letting me get the Journal seems like a _pretty_ good option right now, doesn't it?" Bill persuaded me.

I really did not want anyone to get hurt, but I also didn't want to betray Dipper. "All right, Bill, I promise I won't get involved in your plight to get the book, you stupid triangle," I muttered.

"Oh ho ho! You think you can get away with a promise like that? No way, Shooting Star! We need this in at _least_ a handshake," he said, igniting his hand in blue fire and outstretching it.

Reluctantly, I reached up and shook on it. Too late, I realized my mistake. I just made a deal with Bill, and he was shaking my hand right now. What happened to Dipper when _he_ shook hands with Bill?! It was too late.

A weird sensation shook through me as I was pulled out of my own body, and Bill took over it. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening!" I exclaimed. This day had just started getting worse and worse.

"Ahahahaha! Boy, you humans sure are stupid! Twins, and both of you fell for the same trick! This is going only too well in my favor! Enjoy having no grasp on reality! As your boyfriend would say, au revoir!" Bill exclaimed from my body, a weird metallic sounding tone covering his voice, like a thin film of my voice was covering his.

He began to fall down the stairs backwards, like a slinky. "Come back here Bill! I mean, Mabel! I mean, me! Wait, Bill Mabel… Mabill! There we go, like Bipper, except with Mabel instead of Dipper! I am a genius! Great idea, Mabel! Thanks, Mabel!" I said out loud, but only Mabill could hear me in my ghostlike form.

"Well, this sucks."


	10. Overdose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters. Review and enjoy!**

_~Dipper's POV~_

"Hey there, brother of mine, how ya doing?" Mabel said after tumbling down the stairs and stumbling into the kitchen.

"You okay, Mabel?" I asked. I didn't know if she was just in her normal crazy mood, or her clumsy mood, or a combination of both.

"Oh yes! I'm more than okay! I'm… uhh… sparkle-tastic!" Mabel exclaimed, knocking over a kitchen chair. Pacifica, at the counter, took a sip of her soda, staring at Mabel.

"Oh well… that's… good…" I muttered, walking over to beside Pacifica.

"How's Jacob doing?" Pacifica said.

"Oh yeah, not good, not good at all. Do you think there's some remedies in your Journal or something to help him heal better? Even better, _I _could look if you just handed over the Journal, and then you two could enjoy yourselves some more!" Mabel exclaimed, starting to laugh hysterically.

"Uhh, no, we could come help too, we're not doing anything," Pacifica said, looking pointedly at me. "Right, Dipper?"

"Oh, yeah, sure! Let's go on up there!" I said, leading the way, pulling my Journal out of my vest and skimming through. I was sure I had seen a page on rapid bone healing in there somewhere.

A couple loud thuds came from upstairs. I shot a worried look back down at Mabel and Pacifica, and then started running up there. I opened the door to the attic, and Jacob was there, stumbling over to us, leaning on a golf putter. "Oh, hey, guys! I was just, y'know, stretching my legs and all that. I'm fine, don't worry about me! Hey, I know, why don't Dipper and I have a little bit of guy talk? That sounds nice, doesn't it, Dipper?" He said quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me in. He slammed the door behind me.

He pulled me over to my bed, and we sat down. Oddly, Waddles was on my bed asleep and not with Mabel. "Ok, Dipper, you need to hear me out. Abel-may is ill-bay! I repeat, abel-may is ill-bay!"

"Wait, what?" I asked. What kind of code was he speaking in? Waddles crawled over to be and started gnawing on my shirt. "Dumb pig." Jacob looked at me, then pointed at Waddles, then at his mouth, and at Waddles again. "Pig… mouth? You want bacon?"

"Abel-may is ill-bay! I am eaking-spay in ig-pay atin-lay!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Pig latin! Mabel is Bill? Wait what?!" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Okay, so right now, I kinda… maybe… made a deal with Bill to not get in the way of taking your Journal, in exchange for our safety. And he kinda sorta did the same thing to me that he did to you when I was throwing my puppet show. Sorry," Jacob said.

"Wait, if he took your body, then why is he in Mabel's body?" I asked, still not getting the whole picture.

"Dipper! I'm Mabel! I needed, y'know, a 'vessel', and Jacob was there, and he was unconscious and everything, so I just thought, 'Hey, he won't mind me using his body for just a few minutes! It's for a good cause!'" Jacob, I mean, Mabel said.

"Soooo… you mean Jacob's floating around in the air unconscious in here somewhere?" I asked my sister.

"Um… I guess. But that doesn't matter! We need to get Bill out of my body, before he, y'know, hurts it or something!" Mabel exclaimed, grabbing my shirt and shaking me.

"Okay, okay, so how did we get him out last time?" I asked.

"I used tickling and your lack of sleep to overexert your body and then you collapsed and Bill just sort of fell out. But my body got a full night of sleep last night, had a three shots of Mabel Juice this morning, and just went through an adrenaline rush from fighting that snake thingy," Mabel explained. This was starting to look grim.

"Is there anything you know that exhausts your body quickly?" I asked. Then we both came to the same conclusion, and met each other's eyes.

"Smile Dip," we both groaned at the same time.

"We got to get to Dusk to Dawn!" Jacob's body exclaimed.

The two of us burst out of the attic, and ran down the stairs. "Pacifica, come on! Don't wait for Mabel, she'll follow us!" I exclaimed. Pacifica came running out of the kitchen, and followed us out the front door. We jumped into the golf cart, myself as the driver, and we took off away from the Mystery Shack.

"I'm so glad you two called me. Mabel was busy looking through all of the drawers and cabinets, and complaining about the painful metal things in her mouth. I think she was talking about her braces. She wasn't being like herself. She slammed her arm in the knife drawer a few times. Then she found a box of chipackerz and started pouring them in her mouth," Pacifica explained. "She was acting like a freak."

"That stupid triangle! He better not do anything worse to my body!" Jacob exclaimed.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him. "Bill is in Mabel's body, Mabel is in Jacob's body, Jacob's… somewhere," I explained to her. She gave a nod of confirmation.

I saw the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store just around the corner. It didn't look as haunted at sunset. I parked the cart right beside the fence. I let Pacifica climb over first, which she did with ease. I started climbing up, and Mabel in Jacob's body started trying to climb up beside me. "Dipper! I forgot about how broken Jacob's body got! I definitely can't climb this!" Mabel called up from behind me.

"Should we help you up?" I called from the top of the fence.

"No! You two go get as many packs as you can! I'll stay with the cart, and if I show- I mean if Bill shows up I'll keep him occupied," Mabel said dutifully.

I nodded, then jumped off the fence on Pacifica's side. We ran up to the door, and I knocked loudly. "Ma! Pa! It's me, the… y'know… Lamby Lamby boy…" my voice trailed off from embarrassment.

"Y'know you're going to have to show me that later, right?" Pacifica asked me, interested and amused.

"Yeah, I know, I know," I murmured. The doors opened quickly, and the lights turned themselves on. "Thanks you two! I'm just here to grab some Smile Dip! It's to help my sister get her body back from a demon who really IS evil, and isn't just misunderstood."

The air rippled in front of us, and the ghost couple appeared. Pacifica shuddered at the sight of more ghosts, after last Friday. "Why of course you can, funny dancing boy!" Pa exclaimed.

"Take as much as you'd like! We quite enjoyed you and your sister's company last time! It's those rotten teenagers that disturbed us, isn't it, snookums?" Ma said, rubbing her nose affectionately with Pa's.

"Okay then, we're just gonna grab some, and you know, get out of your hair! Figuratively, I mean," I explained. Pacifica followed me to the back of her store, but not taking her eyes off of the ghosts. I grabbed at least six packs and shoved them into my vest, four more in my shorts, and two underneath my hat. Pacifica grabbed a single pack, and insisted on leaving.

We ran back out of the store, and arrived at the fence quicker than expected. It was slower for me getting back over, loaded with Smile Dip packets, but I made it over eventually. Mabel in Jacob's body was sitting in the golf cart, unharmed and undisturbed. "Guys, I'm glad you're back. You know who just arrived."

We looked over at the top of the hill, and sure enough, Mabel's body was trekking over it. Her sweater was off, and she was wearing a t-shirt. She had a knife stuck in her right arm, which was flowing with blood. Her left arm had multiple cut marks across it, and blood was dripping from it as well. She was limping, and blood was falling from her right knee. "Hahahahaha! Pain is amazing!" Bill was exclaiming from her body.

"Ugh, that sick, sick triangle," Mabel muttered, seeing her appearance. "I have a plan." We huddled around Jacob's body, and Mabel explained our plan. I split my twelve packs between Pacifica and I, and she handed her one pack to Mabel in Jacob's body, who rubbed his mouth all in the stuff, and then poured some in his mouth. The goal of her plan sickened my stomach, but it was nonetheless a smart one.

Bill drew nearer, and Mabel stumbled up to him, putting on her best Jacob accent. "Mabel! What happened to you? Are you okay, honey cake?"

Bill wore a confused look, and stumbled closer to him, slipping once on the blood. "Uh, no need to worry, um, sugar lips! I'm fine! It's just a little, uh, scratch!" Bill said. His pretend affectionate name in response to Mabel's was ironic, knowing his fate.

Mabel grabbed Bill by the arms, and then kissed him. Well, it is more difficult to explain this way. Jacob's body kissed Mabel's body. Mabel's eyes suddenly became glazed over, and Pacifica and I moved closer, as according to plan. Jacob quickly let go, and backed away, as Mabel's body fell backwards onto the ground, her mouth gasping for air. Pacifica and I began dumping Smile Dip into her mouth, not enough that she would choke, but enough for it to kick in.

A few minutes later, Mabel's body was rolling around in the dirt, blood, and Smile Dip residue, going through the effects of the insane, drug-like candy. Finally, her body stood up, and her eyes were completely glazed. She then fell straight forwards onto her face, and a resounding, "NOOOOO!" echoed from her.

A few seconds later, Jacob's body fell over, and Mabel's rose back up. Then, oddly, Jacob's body rose as well.

"YES! Pines: 2, Cipher: 0! It's good to be back, body!" Mabel exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Then the effects of Bill set in. "Ugggggghhhhh, oh my gosh what the heck did Bill do to my body?! Everything hurts!" She cried aloud, and I led her to the golf cart, and laid her down.

Meanwhile, Jacob's body spoke. "Oh, man, it was nice giving myself a break from the whole, snake breaking my body thing, but now, ow. Just, ow."

"Wait, Jacob? How'd you get here?" I asked, astonished. I thought he was still unconscious in the air of the attic.

"I regained consciousness as soon as Mabel possessed my body, which, by the way, was a very odd thing to witness. Dipper, imagine Pacifica pulling you out of your body and being you for an hour," Jacob explained. I looked at Pacifica, and then I suddenly felt very violated. Jacob stumbled over to beside Mabel on the golf cart, and passed out beside her.

"I wonder where Bill went," I muttered to Pacifica. As if on cue, a squirrel hopped out of the trees.

"Ohhh, I'm right here! Mark my words, Pine Tree: I _will_ get your Journal before this week is over. There's also only four days left for Shooting Star's lover boy to get rid of his invisibility power and my possessions. Not including the Friday of the final temporary possession, obviously, but it's pointless by then. I WILL GET YOUR JOURNAL, PINE TRE- PUT ME DOWN, YOU CURSED BIRD!" Bill cried, as an eagle swooped down and carried off the squirrel that he was inhabiting.

I looked over at Pacifica. "Well, that was weird."

"Agreed."

"We have a LOT of cleaning up to do when we get back to the Shack."

"Also agreed."

So I fired up the golf cart, and we set off for the Shack, and a long night of tending to Jacob and Mabel ahead of us.


	11. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. Enjoy! Review!**

_~Dipper's POV~_

It was Thursday already. Mabel and Jacob had both been put under bedrest from the only doctor that works in Gravity Falls. Stan had been so concerned that he actually paid to have the doctor to come and check them both out.

Jacob had a broken ankle, fractured wrist, and a sprained shoulder. Mabel, in addition to having a deep gash in her right arm and many shallower cuts on her left, had fractured her kneecap, and had a thick cast on it. In short, they were both in bad shape. Against Jacob's protests, I gave him my bed until he was off bedrest.

Pacifica and I had become their caretakers, getting nearly everything for them. The only scary part of both of them being nearly completely disabled, was that there were only two of us to stop Bill if he came to us.

Jacob had taught me the numbers that would apparently stop Bill, and oddly, they were the exact same amount as a phone number. "Hey, he let me choose a code to end the deal. We need to get him to us, so we can stop him. I have a plan again, and it has to work, or else we're done for," Jacob explained to me one day when he came down for lunch, as Pacifica went to take Mabel's up to her. "Pacifica's not gonna like it though."

"I'll get her in here when she's done," I told him. A few minutes later, Pacifica arrived back downstairs, and sat down beside me at the table.

"I can't wait for Mabel's knee to heal. I hate feeling like a servant," Pacifica muttered.

"It's called being _nice_," I told her. She rolled her eyes. "But anyways, Jacob has a plan to stop Bill, and it involves you."

Jacob explained the plan to both of us, and Pacifica reluctantly agreed, knowing it was what had to be done.

Six hours later, it was my turn to enact my role of the plan. I knelt on the ground in the clearing that Gideon had once summoned Bill in before. A ring of eight lit candles surrounded a small portrait of Pacifica, with a red X drawn over her eyes. "Ugh, let's get this over with," I muttered. I began the incantation. "Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium." The sky began to turn gray, and time began to speed up. "Asetnoheptus asetnoheptus asetnoheptus asetnoheptus asetnoheptus!"

Slowly, Bill appeared, and everything around us froze. "Well, well, well, Pine Tree. What do you want?"

"I want to make Pacifica suffer. I want her to feel pain… but slowly, and from the inside. From where you specialize: the mind," I said, grimly.

"Oh, how I do enjoy pain! But why, Pine Tree? I thought you loved the Northwest. Why would you want to hurt her?" Bill asked, twirling his cane.

"She used me. Just like you said, she was using me, and she wanted to kill me. She tried to kill me last night with that stupid hatchet. I want her dead. But don't do it immediately. I want to be in her mind. I want to be there for her torture," I lied. I hoped it wasn't obvious to Bill that I didn't mean anything that I said.

"Well, okay then, Pine Tree. But what do I get in return?" Bill asked.

"The Journal," I stated firmly. "But _only_ after Pacifica is dead. Do we have a deal?" I outstretched my hand.

"We have a deal," Bill stated, shaking my hand, then disappearing.

All eight candles went out, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I stood up quickly, turned, and ran towards the Shack.

Behind me, the portrait of Pacifica fell, and the glass shattered amongst the glass.

I ran upstairs to the attic, where Pacifica was laying asleep against Mabel's bed. Mabel was laying on the bed, and Jacob sat beside her. The nine required candles were lit in a circle around her. "Okay, guys, she finally went to sleep?" Jacob nodded. "Okay, so when we get in there, we can do anything , so you two heal yourselves while you are in there. We'll be more effective that way," I whispered.

The room darkened. A shadow of a triangle began descending on top of Pacifica. "Get ready guys," I whispered nervously. Pacifica began to writhe around, murmuring as if she were having a nightmare. The three of us place our right hand on Pacifica's forehead. Her skin was ice cold to the touch.

We started the chant to send us into the mindscape. "Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium!"

An odd rush of wind blew through the attic, and the three of us were pulled into Pacifica's mind. We were standing outside the front gate of Northwest Manor, and it was storming.

Bill floated in the air just above the gate. "Oh, I see what you did, Pine Tree! You just wanted to bring others to have another chance to stop me!"

"That's sadly not the case, Bill. I brought them along to enjoy the pain she's going to experience," I explained to him. He nodded, or at least bobbed himself up and down.

"Ah, I see. I must be wearing off on you, Pine Tree. I've never seen you so malicious. Well, let's start off by destroying the good dreams. You three can help! Come on!" Bill exclaimed. We followed Bill through the gate, around a few peacocks, and into Northwest Manor. Inside, this Northwest Manor looked like a haunted house. I felt bad for Pacifica and her past.

Down one hallway, a light shone. "Ah, there's what we're looking for! Can you believe I've never been in this place before?" Bill said with a laugh.

We followed him silently. As we entered, a hallway full of gold surrounded us. I rubbed my hand along the wall. The walls themselves were made of gold. As I walked along, my hand hit a small outcrop in the wall. I put my fingers under the outcrop, and pried it open. It opened like a door, and inside was a dark tunnel. "Ooooh, Pine Tree is trying to look at private stuff!" Bill exclaimed. "Don't worry, I won't destroy anything until you come back."

I crawled into the small tunnel. I kept crawling for what felt like ten minutes, when I saw a small light at the end. I eventually leapt into another open room. It had a sign sticking up out of the middle of it. It read "Dipper Dreams". I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked around the room, and saw billions of my own face staring back down at me. About 50% of them were kissing Pacifica. 15% were comforting her. 30% of them were us on imaginary dates. Then a very small number, about 5% of them, were us doing things I never would've imagined that Pacifica would think of, at least until we were in our twenties or something. In some of those, it looked like she and I were a few years older. If you knew what I was talking about, you'd know why I was blushing deeper than I ever have before.

I quickly backed up, then looked down the small tunnel again, and realized something. It was a slope. I had crawled all the way up it to see this, now I could easily slide back down.

I climbed in, laid down on my back, and let gravity pull me down. As I slid down, I realized I saw things that I wasn't supposed to see. I landed back in the golden hallway, and looked up at Bill and the other two looking down at me. The way Bill stared at me made me think that he knew what I saw. Then he winked, confirming my theory.

"Bill, you know what would really cause Pacifica pain? Me getting killed in her own mind. So do it. Come kill me in here. Make her feel the pain she deserves," I stated firmly. I didn't even know where that came from.

Bill looked around the hallway. The axe that belonged to the lumberjack ghost was in a glass case against the wall nearby. He gestured for Jacob to do the honors, and he punched it open, making his hand bleed. He immediately healed it.

Bill took the axe, and floated slowly towards me. I spread my arms out, welcoming what was coming for me. He was a foot away, and was about to swing, when I shot my arms out and grabbed him.

"W-w-wait, Pine Tree?! What are you doing?!" Bill exclaimed.

"Giving you less than what you deserve," I told him. I turned the triangle around, and Mabel punched him straight in the eye.

When he opened his eye back up, Jacob walked up to him, and began the sequence. "Keypad, activate!" He exclaimed. Bill's front turned into a calculator-like screen.

"Wait, no! Jacob, don't do this!" Bill exclaimed.

"618. 344. 2001," Jacob muttered as he pressed the buttons. Chains suddenly appeared around Jacob's arms and legs, then shattered a resounding clang, steel shrapnel spraying across the floor.

"No… NO!" Bill exclaimed. "She's waking up now! I can't believe I fell for your stupid trick, you conniving little Pine Tree! I may not get the Journal, but I sure as hell can make her feel pain in her last moments of sleep. I'll be back, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Mr. Invisible."

Bill began to disappear, and the entire hallway burst into flames. "Oh gosh, we're gonna get fried in here!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Dipper, isn't there any way you can wake Pacifica up?" Mabel cried out to me, standing with Jacob in the only other spot that wasn't engulfed in flames.

I looked back and forth from their panicked faces, and knew what I had to do. "Stay somewhere safe!" I called.

I jumped through a wall of fire, and ran back to the entrance hall of Northwest Manor. I looked down the corridor where the skull king tapestry was. Of course, a light flickered on and off behind it. I was right: that was where she held the memory of she and I last Friday night.

I ran as quickly as I could down the corridor, flames spreading behind me. I burst through the tapestry, and entered the memory behind myself. I stumbled over to Pacifica, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. Suddenly, I was in the attic.

I looked around the room. Pacifica was awake in the floor, Mabel and Jacob were sitting on the bed, and I was across from Pacifica also in the floor.

"Did we do it?" Mabel asked.

Jacob reached over and grabbed a pillow. "Well, normally this would've just turned invisible, because I'm thinking about it turning invisible. So… I think we did it!" Jacob exclaimed.

Jacob and Mabel high-fived, then both exclaimed, "Oww! My arm, oww!"

"This calls for celebratory soda!" Pacifica said. "C'mon Dipper, let's go get their soda." She got up, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up, dragging me downstairs.

We were in the kitchen, grabbing sodas out of the the refrigerator, when she said, "You saw that, didn't you Dipper?"

"Saw what?"

"You went up the tunnel, didn't you? The tunnel that led to… y'know… you?" Pacifica said, blushing.

"Oh. Um. Yeah, kinda," I said. Her head sunk. I put my arm around her. "Don't worry, Pacifica, you haven't even seen my mind. Mine's _much_ worse than yours was."

She punched my side. "Of course, you're a boy. You guys have messed up minds, especially about girls with bodies like mine," she teased.

"Oh, shut up," I said, playfully punching her shoulder. "We should probably get these sodas up to them. We don't want them wondering what we're doing." She nodded in return.

We started up the stairs. "Oh, and Pacifica?"

"Yes, Dipper?"

"Maybe we could do that in a few years," I said with a wink. She chased me up the rest of the stairs, then pushed me onto my bed, and started punching me in the chest, for real. Good times.


	12. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravity Falls. Sadly, this is the last chapter of Top of the World. It's been a quick, exciting ride with you guys. I literally cried myself writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, and review. I hope you guys have enjoyed Top of the World, and the budding romance between Dipper and Pacifica, as well as Mabel and Jacob. Farewell, from Dipcifica618.**

_~Dipper's POV~_

This summer went by way too fast. Mabel and I stood outside the Mystery Shack, our bags all packed up. Across from us stood Soos, Wendy, Stan, Jacob, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda. Today was the fated day when the two of us had to return back home.

Neither of us had any words, even though we knew this day would be coming. I slowly walked forward, and began my farewell hugs. Soos pulled my into a massive bearhug, sobbing his eyes out. Wendy kissed my cheek, tears still filling her eyes. I said a quick farewell to Candy and Grenda, who weren't really friends of mine. Then came the three hardest: Stan, Jacob, and Pacifica.

I went up to Jacob, and we stared each other in the eye. I remembered the night he arrived, the water balloon fight, the snake, everything. He and I had had some great times even after that week. He stretched out his hand to shake it, but I grabbed it and pulled him in for a hug. "You're like the brother I never had," I told him.

"Hey, if things go well with Mabel and I, maybe we will be brothers one day," Jacob replied, giving an awkward pat on my back. When we released, both of our eyes were teary.

I moved to Stan next. "Grunkle Stan… I don't even know what to say. Thank you… for everything. If we hadn't stayed here with you, our lives wouldn't be this changed, for the worse and for the better. It was a heck of a lot more fun. And hey, now I know how to get away with _dozens_ of illegal things!" I exclaimed.

He pulled me in for a hug, and patted my back, "That's great, Dip. It sure as hell isn't going to be as fun without you and your sister livening the place up. I mean, sure, Jacob and the Northwest will be here, and Soos and Wendy are still here, but without you guys… I'm gonna miss you." A single tear rolled down Stan's right cheek.

Then came the one I had regretted leaving the most. Pacifica. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Pacifica, I… I'm gonna miss you so much… I-I… oh, god, I can't even do this without crying. Keep in touch. I'll talk to you every single day. I… this summer was the best ever. You… god, this is hard," I said, stuttering way too much. She laid her index finger over my lips, relieving the duty from me.

"Dipper… you were the best thing that happened to me this summer. My life would've been complete hell without you. Between my parents, and all the other crap with being rich and formal, I would still be a stupid stuck-up brat. I mean, Mabel still helped with that, but you two are a package. You don't get one without the other. And I'm glad it's that way," Pacifica said with a smile. I wiped a tear from her eye. She grabbed my shirt, a gesture all the girls in my life do, and kissed me. It wasn't a long one, but it did what it needed to.

I looked over at Mabel. She was sobbing into Jacob's shoulder, and he was rubbing her back. Wendy was holding Soos in the same way. Soos always had the ability to put a smile on my face. Waddles snorted on the ground, walked over to Stan, and started rolling around against his pant leg. "Hey, watch the suit!" Stan exclaimed.

"Oink-oink?" Waddles snorted in a sort of questioning way.

"Oh, god, what happened this summer? My heart opened and let a pig in. It let a walking hunk of bacon in," Stan said, lifting Waddles up and hugging him.

When Mabel and Jacob finally released, she sniffled, then walked over to me. "You ready?" She asked me, more tears welling up in her eyes. The bus was pulling into the stop as we spoke.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I said. I patted my vest and felt the calming shape of Journal 3 in its normal spot. Mabel picked up Waddles and put him in her pig-baby carrier thing that she got from a commercial earlier this summer.

I gave one last wave to everyone, and forced myself to turn around before my tears came out. Mabel and I hurried to the entrance of the bus, which was empty all besides the driver and us. We went all the way to the back, and stuck our stuff under the seat.

I looked out the window behind us at all of the people that made my summer worth living. The bus started, and we began pulling away from the Shack.

I turned to Mabel, and she looked at me with the saddest look I've ever seen on her face. "Only a year until we come back. Don't worry," I said. It didn't help either of us at all.

We pulled out of the other side of town, and then there was the sign, declaring our exit from my favorite place in the world.

"Goodbye, Gravity Falls. We'll be back soon."


	13. Sequel Preview

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, this is just a preview of the sequel of Top of the World! Its title is "Love Me Like You Do", and chapter one will be published by this weekend! I don't own Gravity Falls! This is a tiny, tiny preview of it! Enjoy!**

_~Dipper's POV~_

"Mabel, c'mon! It's the first day of summer! You know what we need to do!" I exclaimed, sneaking into my sister's bedroom. She turned over, switched her lamp on, then glared up at me.

"_Dipper_, it's six in the morning, can't this wait until later today?" Mabel muttered, slamming her pillow over her head.

"Mabel, we have our own car. We have our licenses, and we can drive without adults. School is out. Where have we not been since we were twelve?" I asked, hoping to provoke her excitement.

"Wait… twelve years old… Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked, sitting up quickly. I nodded aggressively. "Hell yes! Are you packed? Help me pack real quickly! We gotta get out of here before Mom and Dad wake up!" She exclaimed, leaping out of bed, fixing her lavender tank top, pulling a duffle bag out of her closet.

In a quick fifteen minutes, she and I had packed all the things she needed. I had packed my bags last night, and had packed food and money for on the way there. We snuck out the front door, Waddles squeezed into Mabel's old baby and pig carrier on her chest. We arrived in the driveway to my old double cab, renovated orange pick-up truck. The fixed up truck, aptly named the Dipmobile, or if it was misinterpreted on the license plate, which read DIPMBL-618, the Dip and Mabel. I hated when people misunderstood it.

I swung into the driver's seat, Mabel in shotgun, and Waddles was in the back seat, with our bags. I pulled out of the driveway as quietly as possible, when my front left wheel hit the curb, making a loud clang. "Dammit," I muttered. Mabel and I's eyes met. Mom and Dad were light sleepers, so we were doomed.

I sped off down the road, as Mabel watched out the back window. A light turned on in the upstairs bedroom where our parents slept. "We left a note, we don't need to worry," Mabel assured me.

"I didn't leave a note," I said.

"Neither did I," Mabel said. We looked at each other for a moment, them shrugged


End file.
